


Sorrow

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts is Home, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Parting is such sweet sorrow.





	Sorrow

Regulus thought that whole Romeo and Juliet story was complete and utter nonsense. _Star-crossed lovers_, how ridiculous. Why were they so intent on following such a doomed, tragic path? And what did they find so intriguing about each other that they were willing to go through with… well, _dying_? He couldn’t imagine _anyone _ever finding him so intriguing that they would die for him.

But as he gazed out of the carriage windows and looked back at the castle, its spiralling turrets backlit by the morning sun, that one line imprinted itself upon his mind:

_Parting is such sweet sorrow. _

He didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to go back to London and to Grimmauld Place, to a dark old house where he would be all alone because Mother didn’t permit unapproved visitors and Sirius had _abandoned _him.

Easter had been fine because he’d convinced Mother that he ought to stay at Hogwarts and study for his OWLs but he didn’t have that excuse any more because examinations were over. And even if they weren’t, students weren’t permitted to stay in the castle over the summer. He’d asked Slughorn.

“You alright?” asked Evan.

“Fine,” Regulus lied. “Just tired.”


End file.
